The Change That Leads to This
by xxOliveYumi
Summary: Buttercup is a sophomore in high school. She tells you her story about her painful past up to her most confusing present life. Now that she moved, and the love of her life has moved on, she struggles to find love. What is Butch up to and who is Miles?
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story guys! :D This one is possibly even better! If you haven't read my first one yet, it's called _I Wish I __Knew_. I hope you like it! :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but my ideas and my characters that aren't a part of the original Powerpuff Girls cast.

* * *

><p><em>"What's wrong, Buttercup? Am I not good enough for you?"<em>

_"Don't fuck with me."_

How did we get to this point? I'm not sure. I remember like it was yesterday that we wouldn't even look at each other in the face when we would be near each other. I would pass by him in the streets or at school and he would just look away. I don't know what the big deal was. We haven't talked in ages and all of a sudden, we move to his and his brother's town and he chooses to ignore me like I don't even exist? His brothers talk to my sisters like nothing even happened. But our communication wasn't that dull. It was just that he couldn't look at me, but we spoke to each other by email and text, poetry websites and social networks that would let you update statuses. But maybe Butch just can't forgive us for killing them when we were little, but it's not like we didn't forgive them for doing cruel things to us, like spitting in our faces and throwing their scabs at us or punching our faces in countless times. But that's how we were raised. It's not like we can't move on! So let me tell you what happened in the beginning of freshman year all the way up to this point, which is junior year.

**Freshman Year – The Move**

"Do we have to move? I finally get in a relationship and we all of a sudden have to move six-hundred miles away from Townsville?" I asked the Professor. He nodded his head as he moved a box into the moving van.

"Yes Buttercup! I'm needed down there for a very important job. It's a nice neighborhood. Two story house with three bathrooms, six bedrooms, big living room and kitchen along with a basement. I think this would be rather pleasant!"

"Plus, who cares about your relationship? Mitch and you wouldn't last very long, anyways. You guys act like a brother and sister with benefits!" I glared at her.

"Now, now Blossom. Don't be rude to your sister."

"Yeah, Mitch and I would last very long if I had the _chance_!"

"Calm down, Buttercup. There are plenty of guys at the school we are going to. You'll have very many opportunities to find a new boyfriend." Bubbles stated as she helped Professor put boxes into the truck.

"I don't want another boyfriend! I don't think that there's another guy out there that understands me like Mitch does."

"Just because you go out with him for like a year doesn't mean you're going to marry him."

"Shut the fuck up Blossom!"

"Buttercup, let's not say that wor-"

"WELL I'M JUST STATING THE FACTS!"

"Blossom just stop arguing with Butter-" said the Professor.

"YOU'RE A WALKING BOOK! BUT NOT ALL BOOKS TELL THE TRUTH!" I interrupted.

"Girls?"

"YOU CALLING ME A LIAR?"

"Giirrlss?"

"I GUESS SO. SINCE YOU ARE ALWAYS ACTING LIKE A SMARTASS BUT GET EVERYTHING WRONG!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"SCREW YOU!"

"NO THANKS! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING WIT-"

"!" Bubbles screamed. We looked at her. Professor put his finger in his ear.

"Okay. Let's go, girls. Time is a wasting."

Blossom and I looked at each other with hate as we stepped into the car. Bubbles sat in between us. It was a long trip. It took us around five days just to get there. We could have made four if Bubbles didn't have to stop at every zoo that we passed by during the day. Every time we went into the penguin exhibit, I thought about Mitch. He and I loved penguins. Emperor penguins. They seemed to be the cutest. And then that movie he took me to go see, Kung Fu Penguin was pretty kick ass. It's sad that I have to leave that all behind. The goodbye wasn't that great either. It was like his oxygen was cut off. I felt like mine was too. The last kiss, just remembering the single tear that slid down his face was crucial enough. Well, the kiss was nice. I just didn't like that he was that heartbroken over me. I was worth one tear to cry over. I know I cried more than one tear after seeing the look in his eyes when I left. I felt my heart rip in half. It's almost enough to make me want to turn to the dark side. I just feel so bitter about it. Especially that his last words to me were "I love you. Don't change who you are because others can't accept you for you. One day you'll find that perfect guy and he'll love you for you just like I do." You can't get any guy to tell that to you up front every day! And it's not that I'm ugly or anything. I just don't dress like a Barbie. I dress rather like a guy because it's comfy. No, I'm not a cross-dresser, I just like sweat pants and gym shorts.

When we got to our new home down in Kahokiville, I was pretty impressed on the appearance of our house. It was almost like our old house, pretty square, but it was painted blue and white. And the yard was pretty big too. As we got out the car, we saw something in the distance. At first, we thought it was a shooting star. But then we remembered that colorful shooting stars only existed in cartoons. Only until the three colors of blue, red, and green suddenly rushed above our heads we realized what it was. Or rather, who they were.

* * *

><p>By the way, most of this story is going to be covered by Buttercup's point of view. Review Guys! :D I love to read your reactions!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I have chapter 3 done as well. Will be posting it tonight. Also, I hope you like this chapter! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but my ideas and my characters that aren't from the original Powerpuff Girls cast!

* * *

><p><strong>Freshman Year – The Move Continued<strong>

Our hair blew in the wind as they flew past us at a high speed.

"Looks like you girls have something to look forward to when you get to school." Professor said with a smile on his face. He thinks he's so funny. Blossom and I just shook our heads. Bubbles giggled. Weirdo. This is going to be a long three and a half years with these guys. We start school on Tuesday actually. I hope they don't recognize us.

"Professor, we're going shopping today." Blossom said.

"You got to help put the boxes in first." She sighed and she used her super speed and strength to place every item and box in its proper place. Professor handed each of us five-hundred dollars and shooed us. "Be home by ten!"

We flew to the nearest mall. I don't understand why I went with them. I guess I didn't want to be the only one at home sitting in my bed. Besides, I need new clothes. When we landed on the mall parking lot, everybody stared at us. There were a lot of people there. We walked awkwardly to the front entrance, ignoring the staring. Then some blond guy came up to us and started asking us questions.

"Who are you?"

"We are Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup," Blossom told him. "We are the Powerpuff Girls. Have you heard of us?"

"No. Wait. Yes. No.. I don't think so."

"Okay. Nice meeting you." I tried telling him to politely back off.

"How did you guys fly? Are you like the RowdyRuff Gang?" My sisters and I looked at each other.

"Sir, we are super heroes. What makes you think we are anything like the Rowdyruff Boys?"

"Well, they are super heroes, too! They saved us from burning buildings, preventing plane crashes into the city, and most of all, they are always helping us with the community fair." My sisters and I looked at each other once more.

"Are you saying that the Rowdyruff Boys are good?" Bubbles asked. She was confused. We were all confused. The guy who was asking us questions was standing there with a giant grin on his face.

"Sure! I guess you're here to visit them, right?"

"No. We came here to shop. We live here now. We came from Townsville. A city filled with crime and we stop it from becoming a bigger problem."

"Cool. The Rowdyruffs are in this mall somewhere, I think I saw them like, ten minutes ago. Are you related to them? You all look awfully similar!" Family face-palm time.

"Look, guy. Just buzz off, alright! We just want to shop and go home!"

"Kay," the guy walked away, but as soon as he did, he made an announcement to the whole mall and screamed, "HEY EVERYBODY! WE HAVE NEW HEROES! THEIR NAMES ARE THE POWERPUFF GIRLS AND THEY'RE GONNA HELP THE ROWDYRUFF GUYS WITH DANGER!" We paused our movements and found ourselves in front of the boys. People were staring at us. Boomer waved at Bubbles and smiled. Bubbles giggled and waved back.

"It's alright people! We'll handle it!" the red one said. Then everybody minded their own business. "What are you guys doing here?" Brick asked us. Blossom folded her arms and tilted her hip.

"Apparently helping you guys fight crime. When did you suddenly turn good?" She snapped an attitude with him. He looked at her eyes. Then her whole body. Oh gosh, he's checking out my sister. Did she even notice that?

"Uh… We just decided that being good had good benefits. But Butch is still pretty badass." Butch flinched looking at me.

"What the hell are you wearing, Butterbutt?"

"None of your damn business."

"I can't look at ya. So damn ugly." Already starting to piss me off.

"Shut up, Butch. Leave her alone. We don't want to pick a fight with you guys. All we want to know is why you are here." Butch looked away.

"We live here now." Blossom said with a softer tone and she relaxed her posture. Mine was just about to stiffen.

"Oh. Well then, I guess we will see you at the carnival this weekend to welcome you to our city." Blossom and I's jaws dropped.

"A welcoming party? Why?" I asked oh-so shockingly.

"You are going to be fighting crime with us, right? So I guess it's only common courtesy to introduce you to our town." Brick said. Blossom was just staring at him in awe. I couldn't believe this myself. The sudden change of heart and the being nice to us, just _freaky_. Then Brick extended his arms. Her eyes widened. He came closer to her and just as she was about to block him, she realized that Brick was only giving her a hug. Wait, a hug? Boomer saw this and gladly gave Bubbles a hug too. Whoopee-doo! Butch just stood there still looking away from me. What was his problem? Hmph.. "Well, we should probably get going. Here's our numbers if any of you girls need to know anything," she said as he removed his arms from around her waist. Brick tapped Boomer on the shoulder and Boomer got off of Bubbles and stood by his brother. "We'll talk to you later. Bye." Then all three of them walked out of the mall. Blossom was still standing in the position Brick hugged her in with her eyes still wide, but her face now a deep pink.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked sarcastically.

"Blossom? Blooossom?" Bubbles tried to get Blossom back to reality. "Come on Blossom, just forget about them. We got shopping to do!" Blossom finally put her arms down and blinked steadily.

"Uh.. Yeah, sorry girls. Buttercup, we need to go shopping for you first. We need you to find some skirts and get a new haircut. We can't have you keep your hair in a hat all day anymore. You need to change your look a little bit."

"Don't listen to Butch! He's an ass!"

"No, no. It's not Butch. People here will judge you like you were a piece of garbage. Please, just do this for yourself. Image is important!"

"I don't want to be a Barbie!"

"You won't be." She took my hand and literally dragged me to the hair salon. The hair lady was appalled by my long black hair.

"Honey! We need to do something with these split ends! And oh-my.. You need some layers and volume! I know! You need the scene look! Or better yet, emo rock star look!"

"Okay lady, you think I am goth or something?"

"I think the emo rock star haircut would look fabulous on you! Don't you think so girls?" she asked my sisters. They gave her the big thumbs up and I let her cut my hair while my eyes were closed. I couldn't watch! It was about a half hour later until she was finished. She cut, trimmed, styled, and flat ironed my hair. I opened my eyes to see the perfect cut on me. She handed me eyeliner and mascara and told me to put some on. I did as I was told. I looked amazing to be honest. Blossom and Bubbles said now I look like a girl with baggy shorts and a guys' tee. I felt pretty for a change. Then I remembered what Mitch told me. "Don't change who you are…" But maybe this was different. Personality is one thing, looks is another. I smiled at my sisters who paid for my haircut and tipped the lady. We walked out and headed for the prep stores. Hollister and Abercrombie are my favorites, to get sweatpants at least.

"Maybe we should go to Hot Topic for your clothes." Blossom suggested. I was confused. First she wants me to be a girly girl, now she wants me to dress like those gothic princesses?

"Why?"

"It suits the style you are now going to fit."

"Whatever." When we got inside, Blossom and Bubbles picked out clothes that were black or green. First, Bubbles chose a Lip Service Black Plaid Tulle Skirt and a neon green tank top that had a skull on it. Then she pulled out some black leggings that go knee-high and neon green converse. Blossom then took some black spike chokers and bracelets to make me look even more badass. Then we got me a pair of Machine Destroyed Dark Blue Skinny Denim Jeans and got a Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Slytherin Crest T-Shirt. And lastly, they picked out a Lip Service Blacklist Polka Dot Cami Corset Top. They chose black converse for both. Other accessories included a Red Broken Heart Necklace, a Black Dripping Star Necklace, and a pair of green Tartan Skull Hair Bows. But then how will the rest of the week go? Me wearing baggy clothes? Everybody is going to be confused.

"I guess that about settles it." Blossom said with a smile as she got the receipt from the cashier. "You're going to be hot." She winked. I giggled a little bit. But whatever. I have no school tomorrow, and then I'll have Tuesday to show myself off. We headed down to the food court to get some Panda Express, seeing as that is our favorite food place to go to.

"Orange chicken, here I come!" I shouted. And I got some. Blossom, Bubbles, and I sat down and ate for a while. "Thanks for your help, girls. I guess it's about time for me to change my looks a bit."

"It's cool, Buttercup! I just can't wait to see you in that dress at school in front of everyone!"

"Nobody would ever know you were a tomboy!"

"No, but instead, everybody would think you were emo." We turned around to see a black-haired teenager with a lip piercing, black ripped jeans, a black shirt that said _Emo Love is the Best Type of Love, _and a broken heart tattoo. He was pretty tall. He has a scene-emo style hair. He's also kind of cute. He smiled and extended his hand at me. "Hi. I'm Miles. You are…?"

"Buttercup.." I grinned a little bit.

"I saw you at Hot Topic. I work there and I just got off. I wanted to come meet you, I used to live in Townsville and I recognized you three, I just had to remember your names."

"I don't remember you." Bubbles said. Blossom elbowed her side. I looked at him and analyzed him. I know I couldn't have known this fellow.

"I didn't live their long, maybe about a year. But I was homeschooled." We all nodded in understanding. "It's nice finally meeting you. I guess I'll see you three at Kahoki High?" We all nodded, he smiled. "Okay then. Bye." He left. Oh boy.

"Buttercup, I think he has a crush on you!" Bubbles squeaked. I blushed.

"Why would he like me while I look like this?"

"He saw what you got from Hot Topic! Maybe he sees something in you!"

DING-DONG!

Bleh. My phone. A text from Butch?

"_Butterbutt."_

"_How did you get my number?"_

"_Bubbles. :D"_

"_Don't text me."_

"_C'mon. Look, I just don't want to look at you. But I'd like to talk to you."_

"_About what? :/"_

"_Stuff."_

"_Goodbye, Butch." _

"_You'll talk to me sooner or later."_

"_How come all your brothers are nice to my sisters and you are a complete jackass to me?"_

"_That's how I roll! ;)" _

"_Don't wink at me!"_

"_;) ;) ;) ;) ;)"_

"_UGH!"_

"_Hehe. Bye Butterbuns! ;D"_

"BUBBLES! Why did you give him my number?"

"Because we're all friends now. We should talk to each other like we're friends! They're the only people that know us!"

"That's true, girls. They are the only ones we know."

"Well, now we know Miles." I said snottily.

"He doesn't count. Girls, although they are nice right now, they could trick the town into turning on us. So we have to be careful." Blossom warned. And with that, we left the mall, hoping tomorrow would help us get today off of our minds.

* * *

><p>Lol. Now how can Butch stand to talk to her, but can't stand to look at her? Strange, right? :3 You'll find out why later!<p>

And Blossom was shocked. :D

**Questions you should think about:**

_What's going to happen at the carnival?_

_Why is Butch acting the way he is?_

_Who is Miles?_

_What will happen next?_

:DD


	3. Chapter 3

****Alright guys and girls! :D This is the third chapter! Hope you likey! :3

**Disclaimer: **I don'ts own nuffin but my idears and my characters that aren't in the original Powerpuff Girls cast! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Freshman Year – Monday<strong>

_I'm walking down the street. The streets are nice and clean and the grass looks greener than my eyes. It seems to be a happy atmosphere. Maybe this place isn't so bad after all. All of a sudden, I'm surrounded by darkness. I look up to find none other than Butch._

"_What did you do?" I blamed him._

"_I didn't do anything. This is your fault."_

"_My fault? You're the evil one!"_

"_I'm not evil. But your soul is just as dark as mine. You created this." He whispered darkly. The wind blew harder. His eyes becoming a deep forest green and he floated towards me, his hand extending for him to grab me. I started to run. I ran faster and faster until I was cornered into a wall. He closed in on me, pushing me against the wall. "Don't try and run from me, Buttercup. You are too weak to compete against me." I looked to see Mitch on the ground bleeding from the skull and the mouth._

"_Butch, what is going on?" I asked frightened. He grabbed my shirt and pulled us closer, his lips almost touching mine. I trembled._

"_You've changed, Buttercup.. You killed him.."_

"_Butch, you're crazy! Let go of me!" He laughed maliciously. And he whispered in my ear,_

"_I love you." _

"NOOOOOOO!" I shot up out of my bed. Panting and shaking with disbelief. That was all a dream. Thank goodness! I put my hand through my hair, feeling the perspiration. I checked the time. Four twenty-six. How did I end up sleeping so long? I got up and looked around my room. The walls were black with green, fancy swirls. Pictures of Mitch and I hanging on the wall. Me with my thumbs up and him kissing my cheek. Another with a back shot of us holding hands. Blossom took that one. I was in a green and silver dress with two inch black heals. My hair was in a bun and my nails painted black as well. My make-up done professionally. That was a hassle, I do remember. But it was totally worth it! He was wearing his tuxedo shirt. He didn't like suits, so I guess he thought that was pretty "suitable" to wear.

"Buttercup?" I heard a voice. My door opened a little. "You alright? I heard you screaming." It was Bubbles.

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare. I'll be fine."

"Come downstairs. There's someone who has been here waiting to see you for a couple hours."

"Who would want to come see me?" Bubbles giggled.

"Go take a shower and put on this dress!" She handed me a dress as green as my eyes with black stripes on the torso. It also had a skull belt and a ruffled bottom skirt. "Don't forget to shave your legs and wear the black heals that Blossom got you for Christmas!" Did she just have to remind me to shave my legs? What the heck?

"Okay, _mom_!" I screamed at her, and I got ready.

It was an hour until I finished doing my hair and got out of the shower. After my black eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow was put on my face, I headed downstairs trying to put my high heels on. As I was hopping to the stairs, I slipped and fell down each step. Not one of my best moments. I got up to see my sisters standing up in shock. I dusted myself off.

"Umm.. Who is the visitor?"

"Me." I turned to see a familiar face walk out the kitchen with a shot glass full of root beer. I couldn't quite make out who it was. The voice was unfamiliar too.

"Miles?"

"No. It's Mitch!" I blinked in confusion. Mitch? It didn't look like him. "Baby, you must of hit your head hard!"

"What's wrong with your voice?"

"We should probably take you to your room."

"Where's the Professor? You aren't Mitch. Get away from me!"

"I'm going to take her to her room.." he told my sisters. It was blurry, but I'm pretty sure that my sisters agreed. He picked me up and headed for my room.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Buttercup! It's me!" He set me on my bed gently. "What the hell is wrong with you? It's only been six days and you're forgetting what I look like?" My blurriness subsided. I blinked again to find it was actually Mitch.

"Oh, sorry. My vision and hearing went off for a bit." I looked at him, his eyes confused, but soft. He put his hand on my face and rubbed my cheek. I put my hand on his and looked down, thinking about how much I missed him. "What are you doing here?" I asked almost at a whisper.

"I had to come see you. We didn't have a proper goodbye." He answered quietly. I smiled weakly, a tear slid down my eye. He wiped it away and pulled my chin up to look at him. He stared into my eyes, I returned the look.

"How did you get here? Don't you have school?"

"I skipped school and took a plane down here. What's with the new look, babe? You look different.. already." he said sort of disappointed.

"Don't change the subject."

"I told you what I did. Now tell me the about the sudden change in wardrobe. And where did all your hair go?" He put his hand through my hair, trying to feel what used to be my long black hair, now layered from top to bottom.

"Blossom and Bubbles said I needed to change the way I looked. I agreed to it." I hung my head in shame. "Do I look ugly or something?"

"You never looked ugly. You're beautiful no matter what you look like. You just look…"

"Emo?" He took a step back. "Mitch, you practically look the same way. What's wrong with the way I look now?" He did look the same. He always wore black skinny jeans with chains on them, black converse, and black eyeliner, and band shirts. And he always wore his brown hair the emo style. Why did it matter what I dressed like?

"It's not you."

"Who says? I look good in it, so it can be me." I stood off my bed and walked towards him. He kept stepping away. "Fucking hypocrite. Get out of my house." I whispered, venom dripping out of my mouth. He looked at me with shameful eyes. "Get out!" I pointed to the door with anger. "You think our goodbye wasn't proper back in Townsville… Now it's going to be worse than improper.." He shook his head and put his arms around me. I stood still, suddenly relaxed.

"I won't ever forget you, Buttercup. You will always be in my thoughts, my dreams, my heart." He let go of me and looked me in the eyes. "You are so honest and you hold more love than anybody I've ever seen with my own two eyes. There has never been a false moment between you and I. It has always been love, but I must let you go." My eyes widened.

"Mitch, I-" My words were interrupted by the silent hush he made. He put his hand behind my neck and his lips made its way to mine. My tears flowed down my face. This was it. The last intentional tme I would see him. Our final goodbye. I know I love him, and I don't think there's anybody else as perfect for me as he is. But could it be so? That we weren't meant to be with each other? All these thoughts brought to my mind as we were kissing. The most passionate kiss we've ever had.

"I love you.." he whispered, his lips a centimeter apart from mine.

"I love you too." My voice cracked. He kissed me one last time and held my hands for a few seconds. His fingers and mine intertwined…and then he let go. Why did he have to make my heart break a second time? He left a couple minutes later. I watched him walk out the door and leave in the taxi cab. Blossom and Bubbles had to keep me from chasing after him. I'm pretty sure the whole neighborhood heard me crying that night. I think, this will scar me forever. Scars heal, right? For the first time, I felt there was a reason to be depressed. My first love, just let me go…

* * *

><p>WOAH, WOAH, WOAH THERE, BUSTER! What just went down here?<p>

There's a lot of emotions that occur in this chapter. In the beginning of the story, Buttercup dreams of Butch chasing her down and sees Mitch lying on the ground, dead. This just shows her fear of Mitch not being there to protect her when danger lurks.

**Questions to think about:**

_Is Buttercup somewhat afraid of Butch?_

_Why would Buttercup be afraid of Butch?_

_Does Mitch really think Buttercup doesn't suit the emo look?_

_What is going to happen to Buttercup on her first day of school next chapter?_

_Is this actually Mitch and Buttercup's final goodbye?_


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but my ideas.

Hope you enjoy! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Freshman Year – First Day at Kahoki High<strong>

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _

"Dammit!" I screamed as I stretched, getting up from my bed. I slammed my alarm clock on the ground and laughed to myself. "Oops.." I shot up out of bed, walking to my bathroom and looking in the mirror. Ew. My hair looks like a mess. Time to flat iron.

It took me twenty minutes to flat iron my hair. That leaves about forty-five minutes to do the rest. I put on my make-up, managing not to smear anything where it's not supposed to be and slipped on my Lip Service Blacklist Polka Dot Cami Corset Top from Hot Topic and black four inch heels. I looked in the mirror.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I scolded myself, twisting my body in the mirror to see every angle. I'm not sure whether or not I like this look. "I have to admit, I look pretty cool," I told myself. "but is this really me?" I paused to think. "Maybe Mitch was right…" I sighed at the thought of Mitch. I miss him more than I ever had. And he was being honest, and I probably made him feel bad, but he was being hypocritical. I don't know. And why did he just leave me like that? Well I guess he couldn't stay here with me. He does have a life back in Townsville. I don't deserve to be treated like a princess anymore. It's time for me to be a little different. No more tomboyish, ugly, and rude Buttercup. It's time for a more cooler, cuter, and happier Buttercup. Forget about him. Yeah. There's other guys at the school.

The more I thought about it, the worse I felt because nobody knows me. Maybe this look would be weird to some. Maybe, I wouldn't fit in. I really need someone to snuggle with! I'm about to lose it! I started screaming. It was sort of random, but I had to let out my anger somehow. Blossom came upstairs and ran into my room.

"Buttercup, what's wrong?"

"MITCH IS GONE, BLOSSOM," I yelled. "What am I going to do?" I whispered. Almost about to cry. Blossom looked at me with sympathetic eyes. Usually she'd be the one to tell me, _I told you it wouldn't work out _or _He's a douche anyways_. But she didn't.

"I'll tell you what you're not going to do," she paused. "You aren't going to sit here and cry all day." She told me softly. "I want you to go to school, and forget about him. Don't think about him. Be strong. Remember, we have to encounter the Rowdyruff Boys today!" Oh yeah. I forgot about them. Maybe I can take my anger out on Butch. That way, I'll feel better, and everybody won't think I'm weak! "Let's go to school now B." I nodded and headed out the door with my sisters. Today, we flew to school. IT would only seem appropriate since we didn't exactly know where it was. Lucky for us, when we had the bird's eye view, the school was actually down the rock road.

"There it is!" Bubbles squeaked.

"There _he_ is…" Blossom whispered to herself as she saw a dark blue streak heading our way. Or more to Bubbles' way. Boomer gave a flying hug to Bubbles and both giggled with excitement. I shook my head and headed down to the school yard. I checked my watch, it's only seven-thirty. That means a half hour before class begins. I turned around to see Blossom following behind me. As we landed on the ground, hundreds of eyes were on us.

"Blossom, they're looking at us…" I whispered to my sister.

"Just ignore it." I replied. Ugh.. This is going to be a long day. I feel like somebody was staring at me, so I looked to my right. Ah.. Butch was there. Of course, he wasn't looking at me. He couldn't stand the look of my face! Remember at the mall? _"So damn ugly."_ Well, this morning couldn't get any better.

"Buttercup!" I heard a voice call out to me. I looked around to find my sister smirking at me.

"It's _Miles…" _she sang as she said his name. I blushed. I saw him running around the corner of the parking lot. Did he just scream my name THAT loudly? That boy has some lungs! People were watching him running towards me. Some girls with disgusted glares and some with dropped jaws. When he finally caught up, he gave me a hug. Blossom smiled and walked off to her first hour.

"Hey, Buttercup! How's it going?" I looked around and bit my bottom lip, becoming a little nervous. I saw Butch glaring at Miles. What's his problem? I looked up at Miles again, finding a way to answer his question.

"Uh.. I'm- I uh.. I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm good. What's your first hour?" Alright then, go ahead and cut the small talk then.. I took a look at my schedule.

"It's social studies for first and second hour." I looked at him once more. And then, I realized he works at Hot Topic. He must be older than fifteen, right? "How old are you, Miles?"

"I'm seventeen." My eyes widened.

"What grade?"

"I'm a junior." Holy shit. An upper classman talking to me?

"You know I'm a freshman, right?" He nodded and smiled. Such a nice smile. Teeth so white and his eyes are so blue. How can brunettes manage to get blue eyes? It's so rare!

"Age is just a number, right? Unless you were like ten, then there would be something wrong with me for talking to you." I giggled. That was odd. I hope I never do that again. He smiled again. We walked into the building and went to class.

The rest of the day was pretty much a blur. Except lunch. Lunch was pretty weird. Butch started texting me, asking me questions like, _Why are you hanging with Miles? Do you know his reputation? Do you like him? _But really, who cares? I just met him and all he does is just interrupt me when I'm talking or something. He kind of annoys me already. But here's the conversation I had with Butch:

"_Butterball!"_

"_Callin' me fat?"_

"_Whatever… Look, I just wanted to ask you something?"_

"_What?"_

"_Why are you hanging with Miles?"_

"_He just came up and talked to me at the mall and asked if I could hang with him."_

"_Don't you know his reputation? He's a badass."_

"_And you care because…?" _

"_He wouldn't be your type. Do you like him?"_

"_I barely even know him!"_

"_Well, he likes you."_

"_Really?"_

"_YES. I suggest you stay away from him."_

"_He's just a friend. I know not to be influenced."_

"_Sure. I have another question."_

"_Okay?"_

"_Why did you change your style? When I saw you, you looked like a trashy boy. Now you look like an emo girl."_

"_Is that a problem?"_

"_I don't know. Are you emo?"_

"_Why would that be any of your business?"_

"_Well, you shouldn't be depressed or anything. You're a Powerpuff Girl. These kids are going to look up to you, so don't try anything stupid, alright?"_

"_So now you're trying to be a role model for the city?"_

"_It's my job. You're going to be introduced to the city in the carnival this weekend. BLEHH!"_

"_Shut up. What's wrong with that?"_

"_I have to introduce you."_

"_Idiot. Why are you even talking to me?"_

"_Why are you replying back?"_

"_:/" _

"_Hehe. Yeah. So do you like poetry?"_

"_Yeah, I guess. Why?"_

"_I have this poetry website that I go on and post my work It's called . You should come and look at some of it." _

"_I just might…" _

RING RING RING

Lunch is over. So the rest of the day was consisted with a couple of classes with Butch, but he was still ignoring me. Why would he hold a text conversation with me, but not talk to be face to face? That's just so stupid! Oh well. After school was over, I walked home. I saw in front of me my sisters and their counterparts acting very casual. As if the past didn't even matter to them anymore. Of course, it shouldn't matter, but for some reason, maybe it does for Butch. It really bothers me that he would rather text me than communicate face to face. But whatever. When I got home, and my sisters were inside after their counterparts left, I went to my room and checked out the poetry website Butch was telling me about. I searched him up and found quite a few poems on his page. The first one had the title, _Simile._

_Simile_

_The black of the night is the light of my day._

_The thunder from the storm is the song to my lullaby._

_Her pleasant laugh is the aching to my pain._

_Her beauty startled me._

_Her smile is my story._

_Her eyes blind me_

_From what I couldn't see._

_She is my rain to my cloud_

_The sunshine to my sky._

_She's the heart in my body,_

_Without her I'd die._

_To see she can be compared to many great things_

_She's a big part of me._

_She doesn't know it._

_Neither did I._

_I'd never show it. _

_I won't make her cry._

_Her happiness is my weakness_

_I have to see it first._

_Fore no love from her_

_Will be my only curse._

_The past is burdened,_

_Abandoned,_

_Buried in my hate. _

_But it's going to have to wait._

_Because I know that this love won't too late. _

Hmm… Interesting. I wonder who he was talking about. Did he have a previous girlfriend? It's kind of nice to see him vent like that. Surely, nobody that he knows will read this. I decided to text him.

"Butch?" I waited for two minutes for a response.

"Buttercup?"

"lol."

"What?"

"You called me Buttercup."

"Shut up. What is it?"

"Your poems. Or at least one of them. What was 'Simile' about?"

"I'd tell you, but I really didn't think you'd read them."

"Well I did. Only 'Simile.' What is it about?"

"Well, if you noticed, it was more like a metaphor." What a totally smartass.

"Sure. What was the meaning?"

"I rather not say."

"Why not?"

"Because it's personal."

"Is it about a girl?"

"Obviously."

"Who is she?"

"You ask too many questions."

"Why won't you tell me?" I waited ten minutes for a response. That's ridiculous.

"Because." UGH!

"BULLSHIT!"

"I have trust issues."

"Really?"

"I got to go."

"No, don't make me call you."

"Is it really THAT serious?"

"YES!"

"If it would get you off of my back, I'll tell you a little bit."

"Good."

"It's about a girl who I love. But she is too good to be with me and our past is a factor. Therefore, I can't be with her."

"Why would your past with her be a factor? It's called a past for a reason."

"She might not think it's just the past if she found out that I liked her."

"What did you do?"

"I left her."

"Do you still talk to her?"

"I did recently."

"How long has it been since you've talked to her or seen her?"

"A few years."

"Wow. She must be something special." Five minutes passed before he texted me back.

"She sure is." Hehe. I got him to talk to me. But now it's time for a talk about us.

"Okay. Well, since we've had this lovely conversation, are you going to talk to me at school now? I mean, it really bothers me that we can text after school and not talk at school even when we have the same classes."

"You don't understand."

"Am I that damn ugly?"

"YES!" I threw my phone at my vanity mirror and started to scream. My mirror definitely broke. But it was five minutes until Blossom and Bubbles came through my room door screaming at me.

"!" I screamed as I threw my hair spray can at the wall. Then my pillow at the window, and my fist at my bathroom door. Looks like professor is going to have to get me another one of those.

"BUTTERCUP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Blossom yelled. I stopped screaming and looked at her. Bubbles ran up to me and hugged me. I just stood there wide-eyed. What was I doing? I can't explode like that.

"Buttercup, what happened?" Bubbles asked softly.

"I-I don't know. Butch-"

"Butch? What did he say to you?"

"He said- I mean, I can't blame him for this. This is my fault." I pointed to myself, still stunned at what I did. My room is a mess.

"He just called me ugly…" I sighed. Blossom sighed as well.

"Why do you let boys destroy you mentally? Butch isn't anything."

"What? What about Brick to you? You guys seem pretty close! They walk you guys home from school! Butch sits there and ignores me all day. Then he calls me ugly."

"It's in his nature. It's expected of him to be like that. He's the roughest one out of all of them."

"He's the most sensitive too." Blossom froze.

"What?"

"If I'm this sensitive, he has to be too. So something I did is obviously bothering him."

"Apparently, you're very ugly to him." Bubbles stated innocently. Blossom and I glared at her. Then Blossom spoke next.

"Well, not exactly, Bubbles. See, he is the ugly person if he's going to express himself to Buttercup that way." She's right. His personality came off a bit ugly. Although his appearance isn't that bad. He is built nicely, having the most muscles out of all his brothers. His hair is not too long but not too short, layered as the typical skater boy. And from what I've seen, he just wears skinny jeans and a lot of green shirts. He's not as nice looking or as nice as Mitch at all. He's rude. He's not lovable, but he is a romantic. From that poem, he sounds romantic. I haven't seen him in quite some time, maybe this is just all an act. Seeing how much he could break me. I'll have to confront him at school.

After a long conversation with my sisters, I cleaned up my room and fixed what I have broken. It didn't take but three hours. But it was eight at night. I think I should hit the hay. So I took a shower and went to bed. I hope tomorrow will be okay.

* * *

><p>A lot of conversation. Well, tell me if you figured out why Butch can't look at Buttercup. If not, it'll come out sooner or later.<p>

Next chapter hopefully by this weekend!


	5. Chapter 5

So, This will be the carnival. Some pretty sweet stuff happens here. Hope you enjoy! :3

**Disclaimer: **I sure don't own anything but my ideas and Miles! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Freshman Year – The Carnival<strong>

Nothing happened at school for the rest of the week. Miles still talks to me, but he only talks to me in the mornings before class starts. After I rejected him on Wednesday to be dates to the carnival, he left me alone. But now it's Saturday. The day of the carnival! The day the Powerpuff Girls will be introduced to the public of Kahokiville. I decided to look halfway decent, so I wore a green plaid skirt that went down mid-thigh and a black sweater with green bows on the shoulders. I wore black leggings that went knee-high and green sandals to top it all off. My make-up was done how it usually was, just without the eye-shadow. My hair was also worn the same, straightened, because it's too layered to do anything with. I went downstairs to see what my sisters were wearing. Blossom was wearing a pink skin tight shirt with strawberries on it, a pair of light blue skinny jeans with pink Nike high tops. Her hair was up in her usual ponytail and she had her signature hair bow to top it all off. Her make-up was similar to mine. Just eyeliner and mascara. Bubbles had on a light blue dress that went down to her knees. It was almost like one of those mini Cinderella dresses which would suit a blonde like her. Her hair was put in her signature pigtails with blue bows on each side. She had on light blue four inch high heels and her make-up was black eyeliner and mascara, glitter, and pink lip gloss. She really overdone it.

When we were ready, we headed down to the park by the lakeside to meet the Rowdyruffs. When we got there, we saw the Rowdyruffs sitting at a bench with tuxedoes on. They saw us landing at a nearby tree.

"Hey Blossom." Brick greeted with a smile.

"Brick." She responded with a small smile in return. They shook hands and Brick slid a flower on her wrist. She looked up at him. "What is this for?" He whispered in her ear, something I didn't want to know. So I turned to Bubbles and Boomer. They were hugging. Of course. Lovable, the two are. Again, I saw Boomer do the same to Bubbles, a blue flower was placed upon her wrist. Bubbles didn't question it, but they held hands and began to walk off. I saw Butch walking towards me, with a green orchid in his hands.

"What are the corsages for?" I questioned him. He looked down as he came towards me. He placed it on my wrist.

"They're for the carnival. Apparently, the mayor of the city has heard of you and asked us to escort you to the carnival as dates. You can't really question the mayor, so don't try to get out of it."

"So this is like a duty?"

"Just like a job." He answered. No smile, not looking at me.

"Bubbles and Boomer think it's a date."

"That's because they are probably dating." he said. There was silence as we were walking down to the carnival.

"Why are you wearing tuxedos? This isn't prom." I asked him. He chuckled.

"I don't know. Ask Brick. He likes to think that a date has to look like homecoming."

"So does Bubbles, apparently. But at least I didn't let her dress me."

"You look fine. Don't worry if you feel out of style. I'm pretty sure that my brothers and I are going to be the ones that look like fools."

"Don't forget Bubbles." I added.

"Well, she's hot, so it wouldn't matter." He joked. I shoved my elbow into his gut. He began to laugh and held his hand to his stomach. "I guess that was you just being nice. You hit harder than the average Joe!" He smiled, still not looking at me.

"What will get you to look at me, Butch?" I asked quietly. I looked at the side of his face as he looked down at the ground. He sighed.

"Buttercup, I want you to know that I don't really think you're ugly. You were never ugly, even in your boyish clothes."

"Oh," I paused. "Thank you." I said. He nodded. There was a couple minutes of silence until we reached the part of the park where we saw the beginning of the carnival.

"Look!" He shouted pointing at the back of the stage that was showing. He took my hand and flew down onto it. Everybody was already there. There were thousands of people in the crowd. The mayor was on the stage as well. What made us so slow?

"Alright, alright crowd! Settle down! We have some people to welcome," The crowd went silent. All eyes on him. "Hello City of Kahokiville! I am Mayor Thomas Tyler the Third! These are our city's heroes here to introduce us to some wonderful people!" he paused. "Brick, it's all on you." The mayor handed the microphone to Brick. Brick stepped forward and began to speak.

"WHAT'S UP KAHOKIVILLEE!" He yelled at the people. The crowd went wild. Cameras were flashing and young girls starting giggling and screaming _I LOVE YOU BRICK! _ Blossom coughed at these comments. Brick had an award winning smile. "Today, my brothers and I would like to introduce you to our new partners, the three girls who dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil, THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!" Again, the crowd went wild. Brick asked us to step up front of the stage along with his brothers. He pointed to Blossom. "This is my good friend Blossom." She smiled and waved at the crowd. "Boomer!"

"Hey guys!" Boomer waved to the crowd. More flashing cameras. More paparazzi. He pointed at Bubbles. "This is Bubbles. She's going to be helping us with stuff." He said sheepishly. Girls in the audience were whistling.

"HEY!" Butch screamed. The crowd went silent. Frowns could be found on every person. He looked around and then he winked. The crowd went ecstatic! Camera phones and professional photographers were flashing even more. "Alright, settle down. This is my beautiful friend, Buttercup," he put his arm around my shoulder. I stared at his hand. "These wonderful ladies have come down here from Townsville and has agreed to join forces with us to make our city a bigger and better place! Give it up for the Powerpuff Girls!" The crowd was cheering. I haven't seen anything like this since we last saved Townsville from a monster when we were thirteen. Butch handed the microphone to the mayor.

"Now that the Rowdyruffs have introduced these fantastic girls, let's have an amazing time here at our fourteenth annual Kahokiville Carnival! Hope ya'll will have a blast!" And with that, the mayor shook our hands, told us that it was nice to meet us, and left the stage.

"It wasn't as bad as you made it seem." I told Butch.

"I don't hate you, Bee. Now let's go enjoy the carnival!" he said taking my hand. We walked near the petting zoo, concert hall, and the food center. My favorite part of a carnival are the stupid rides they put out. My favorite one is the big one that goes in circles. Better known as the chainsaw! I pointed to the chainsaw, and Butch agreed to go there. The line was long. And what was even better, we saw Miles walking that way too.

"Get behind me." He told me.

"Why? Is Miles going to hurt me?"

"I don't want him near you!" He pushed me behind him.

"Butch! Buttercup! How's it going?" Miles asked. Butch smiled fake.

"Good. Just Taking Buttercup to go on this ride. What's going on with you?" he asked Miles, holding my hand.

"Just going on the ride. It's the best one in the carnival!" he said looking at Butch with hate and sarcasm.

"Well. Cool. Hope you enjoy the ride."

"You too."

"BUTCH! BUTTERCUP! TO THE FRONT OF THE LINE!" someone screamed. I looked forward to see some hands waving us up there.

"Special privileges!" Butch screamed and ran towards the front. I followed close behind. Up there were two kids. They looked like they could be in middle school.

"Go ahead in front of us!" one of them said.

"Thanks little buddy! Come on, Buttercup!" And we entered the cage of the chainsaw. As it was beginning, Butch was becoming excited and started to shriek with enthusiasm.

"Calm down, Butch!" I smiled. The ride became faster and faster. I threw my arms in the air and screamed with excitement. My hair blowing in the wind, his as well. We both laughed and giggled. I looked at him. He looked me in the eyes and smiled. Finally! He looked at me! I smiled wider. It was a happy atmosphere. We went upside down and we span round and round until the ride was over.

"That was fun!" Butch said as we were coming out of the cage of the chainsaw. I stared at him. He looked at me and smirked. "You looked pretty scared up there. Are you sure those screams weren't screams of fear?" he kidded.

"You're looking at me." I said silently holding his hand. He looked down at our hands and sighed. It was becoming dark. It was like six at night now.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He gripped my hand tight and closed his eyes. "I'm going to take you home now."

"Why? The fun just started!" I cheered. He shook his head. "One more ride! Like the Ferris Wheel! And then let's get something to eat! Like maybe the shish-kabobs!"

"How about a shish-kabob to go and a short flight home? I'm pretty sure my brothers took your sisters home by now."

"After two hours?"

"Maybe Professor would appreciate the earliness of his daughters home, hmm?"

"We aren't dating." I told him. He stared at me.

"Look, shish-kabob then home!"

"No, shish-kabob, ferris wheel, then home!"

"Just do what I say this one time. I promise you, it won't be like this often." I pouted. But he didn't give in. He just chuckled and grabbed a kabob and took me home. But instead of flying, we walked. It was a silent walk. It almost felt like my heart wasn't as broken as it was for a moment. Like Butch was like my Mitch. I smiled the whole way home. When we got to my house, he kissed my forehead and flew off into the darkness. I watched his dark green trail fade. The front door opened. It was Bubbles with Blossom behind her.

"How did it go?" Bubbles asked.

"Better than I expected."

* * *

><p>What did you think? He looked at Buttercup! :O<p>

**Questions you should think about:**

_Why did Butch decide to look at Buttercup?_

_What does Butch have against Miles?_

_Do you think Boomer and Bubbles are dating? (who cares?)_

_Does this mean Buttercup and Butch will be closer? _

_What is going to happen next?_

__FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! :D


	6. Chapter 6

So I decided to skip a month because I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear Buttercup complaining about how Butch kept on ignoring her. It's going to change a bit.

**Disclaimer: **I'm pretty sure you know what I own and don't own! Enjoy the story! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Freshman Year – Valentine's Day<strong>

It seems like a whole lifetime, but it's only been about a month since I've seen Mitch. It's Valentine's Day and well, I'm lonely. School hasn't changed a bit. Butch and I talk only by text, but he does occasionally wink at me in class. It's like he doesn't remember the carnival! But at least he encourages the fact that I exist. And Miles and I talk in the mornings at school. He acts as if I was his girlfriend or something. Always putting his arm around me in the hallways. But he doesn't matter to me that much. Maybe if he acted more like a friend than a non-existing boyfriend, maybe things would be different. Butch still tells me that I shouldn't talk to him, but I'll be the judge of that.

And I still feel like Mitch abandoned me. But, what else could he do? I guess you could say the same for me, only, I had to move. So I guess you can't blame me, or him. I just can't get that day out of my head, when Mitch came down for our final goodbye. But, something tells me that he'll come back someday. He'll eventually see me again.

But yeah, like I said before, it's Valentine's day. I have nobody to spend it with. Luckily it's a Saturday, so I can mope about it in my bedroom all day. Professor just installed cable in my room along with my sisters too. So I can watch Fear Factor to get the loneliness out of my head.

"Hi, I'm Joe Rogan, and this is Fear Factor! We have our contestants and they're about to do the craziest thing ever! Eat Giant Cave Cockroaches!"

"Eck!" I flinched at the sound of eat and cockroaches in the same sentence. That's disgusting!

"Alright, Erica and James, you're lucky number one! I'll start the clock… READY! GO!" My attention was all on the T.V. Nothing can interrupt this exciting event!

"OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE JUST ATE THAT!" I shrieked. Erica ate another one, her husband was just standing there.

"Come on, James! You can eat it! Think of it as a nice cheeseburger!"

"CHEESEBURGER? MORE LIKE A PIZZA!" I shouted at the television. I was getting angry that James was just making his wife eat the bugs. She was eating it like a pro!

"Running out of time, guys! Ten more seconds!" Joe Rogan yelled.

"DO IT JAMES! DO IT!"

"Buttercup!" I heard a voice. I paused the T.V.

"What?"

"Come downstairs!"

"For what?" No answer. I decided to get out of my bed and head downstairs. "Hey! What is it?" I asked looking around to see somebody. Blossom and Bubbles came out of the kitchen with a long, shiny pink box with my name covered on the lid in green cursive. "What's this?"

"Somebody sent you something for Valentine's Day!" Bubbles squealed.

"It came with a card!" Blossom smiled handing the white envelope to me. I opened it to see a card with my picture on the front of it. It was me in front of the skate park in Townsville. It had a pink glitter heart surrounding my head. I looked up to see Blossom and Bubbles cheesing (smiling). I shook my head as I opened the card.

"Well, what does it say?" Bubbles asked in excitement. The picture is of me posing in a white dress at the beach, me winking with my hands forming a heart. My hair was long and in a ponytail and I looked extremely happy. I remember this day. I was twelve. My sisters and I got invited to have a photo shoot down in Florida. That was fun! I looked at the right side of the card. There it held words.

"It said, _I didn't want you to spend a Valentine's Day alone. So I sent you this. I told you that you'd always be in my thoughts. I'll love you forever. Happy Valentine's Day baby! Mitch Mitchelson 3" _

"Aww! He still cares!" Blossom sighed happily. "Why don't you open the box?" She handed me the box. I stared at it for a couple seconds and examined it. It was so smooth and pretty. I opened it. Inside was a fully grown black rose. Bubbles looked inside.

"Is it dead?" she asked quietly to herself.

"No Bubbles, it's a rare rose. You can never find a rose like that. And it's said that once it's picked from its root, that it never dies and it never shrivels." Blossom explained. Bubbles nodded in confusion. I continued to stare at it. I was amazed that he knew that that was my favorite flower. I never told him that that was my favorite flower. He must of knew me better than I thought he did.

"Thank you, guys. I'm going to go back up to my room." I told them and walked upstairs to my room. How did he know? Why did he even send me something if we broke up? Why did he still care?

BEEB-BEEP!

I received a text. It was Butch.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"Um. Happy Valentine's Day to you too."

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I just went back upstairs after opening a Valentine's Day present from Mitch. It was kind of random."

"Glad he still cares."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"You spending Valentine's Day alone?"

"Yep. Watching Fear Factor in my room."

"Haha. Me too. My brothers have dates. You'd never guess where Boomer is going at the moment."

DING DONG. I heard my doorbell ring.

"I think I can." I responded. I opened my bedroom door to see Boomer and Bubbles greeting each other at the door. Boomer had a blue lily flower and a teddy bear and gave it to Bubbles. Blossom just left out the front door.

"Oh really?" He texted back.

"He's at my house right now."

"Figures, right? Perfect for each other."

"Yeah. Do you know where Brick is?"

"He doesn't say much. He isn't much of a talker."

"Hmm. Neither is Blossom. She's sneaking out of the house."

"Lol. I guess you're going to go out and spy?"

"You know me very well."

"Tell me how it goes."

"Why don't you come with me?"

"I guess. ;)"

KNOCK KNOCK!

I ran to my window to find Butch knocking. Retard.

"Figures you'd be here in a split second." he winked at me. "Oh, come on, Butch!" He grabbed my hand and we began our search for my sister.

It wasn't long before I saw her running down the street to the park. Butch and I floated down into the bushes near the park. There was a red hooded guy walking towards her. He handed her a red box with a pink rose. Butch looked at me.

"How original." He whispered. I giggled. The guy put his hood down and revealed himself. As it was expected, it was Brick. Butch let out a facepalm. "Of course they would be doing this!" I stared at my sister. She opened the box and stared at Brick. Next thing we knew it, they were kissing. Butch covered my eyes. "Be careful, Buttercup. This could become rated R." I slapped his hand playfully.

"Shut up!" I flew out of the bush, he followed behind me. I headed back to my house, once we got there, I went through my window. Butch stopped in front of it.

"So…" he trailed off staring into my eyes. I tried ignoring it.

"What is it Butch?" He put his hand on my face. Just like Mitch did, the last time I saw him. I stared at him.

"Your eyes will be the death of me. I want rip your eyes right out of their sockets and replace them with ugly ones!" He shouted angrily. I became puzzled.

"What?" He kissed me. This time, it wasn't on the forehead. It was on the lips. My eyes grew large as my stomach became full of pain. He let go.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Buttercup." And he left. That bastard! Is he leading me on?

* * *

><p>Alright, guys. A little more information covered here. Valentine's Day is the day of romance and blah blah blah. Buttercup was a little upset that she had to spend this day alone, but she receives a gift from Mitch and it's her favorite flower. How did he figure it out if he never knew? I know the whole Blossom scene was short, but you're reading this to see what happens to Butch and Buttercup, right? :) Yeah.. And have you guys been watching the new Fear Factor lately? xD It's so gross! Anyways...<p>

**Questions to think about:**

_Why did Mitch send Buttercup that flower? _

_How did he know about the flower? _

_Why did Butch kiss her?_

_Why are Butch and Buttercup the only counterparts to not be together?_

_Is Butch leading her on?_

Hehe. :3 Next Chapter Will be here Shortly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Something is unraveled that I didn't tell you! Hurry up and read! Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own anything but my ideas! :DD**

* * *

><p><strong>Freshman Year – The Poem<strong>

Butch hasn't talked to me since Valentine's Day. It's been quite some time. It's actually about to become summer vacation in a few days. I kind of miss him. So today, I'm deciding to look at his poetry. This one was posted a few days after Valentine's Day. Wait… This isn't a poem. It's a story.

_**The Promise**_

_I made a mistake. She cried. I kissed her, he died. A red rose, turned to black. He made me promise, I couldn't turn back. He lied there hopeless on the bleeding floor. I took the rose and ran out the door. I felt the pain he struggled to receive. His spirit rose before I could leave. I made a mistake by going back. The courage I had was sure to lack. I cried for him as he went away. I'd give her the gift for Valentine's Day. Say it was him, because it wasn't a lie. I didn't want to make her cry. I saw her eyes and kissed her lips. I left her again before her heart rips. I can't tell if she'll understand- what it's like to be the other man. He loved her so, she was perfect for him. He saw the light as the room would dim. I saw his life flash before my eyes. To see his view was quite a surprise. I'll keep the promise I made with the man. So she doesn't feel so heartbroken again. The reason I know for what he did, but if she knew I would forbid. Her weeping and sorrow would kill me more, then her life would sure be torn. I care too much, she can't handle the truth. I'll save her the tears to save her youth._

What the hell? What is this? What is he talking about? The black rose? Valentine's Day? This sounds too familiar. What did he promise this guy? I'm not good at analyzing things. Who was the girl? Who was he saving? I'm so confused. Maybe he'll answer if I text him.

"Butch?"

"Yes, Buttercup?"

"Why haven't we talked in a while?"

"It's been a few months, hasn't it?"

"Yeah. My sisters seem happy with your brothers. They come home smiling everyday."

"I'm glad they treat them right. If they didn't I'd beat their asses."

"Haha. Thank you, Butch! But seriously, why haven't we talked in a while?"

"I needed to have a rest from you."

"Why is that?"

"Because."

"You mislead me."

"I didn't."

"You kissed me then left me. Kind of like the night of the carnival. You kissed me, then you didn't talk to me for a month. Why do you keep doing this to me?"

"Do you like me or something?"

"I don't know. I'd like to know if we have to do so much together, why you choose to ignore me all the time when I did absolutely nothing!"

"There hasn't been a crime to fight that the cops can't handle. And there sure isn't much charity work to do around here either! We don't see each other at all!"

"We still have school!"

"Well, what about your boyfriend Miles? Why don't you hang with him?"

"I don't even like Miles. He's too old for me!"

"Two years is such a big difference!"

"It is when he's going to turn eighteen next year."

"Look, Buttercup, what is it that you wanted? 'Cause I'm pretty sure arguing with me wasn't on your agenda."

"Oh. Yeah. I wanted to know about that poem you made."

"Seriously? You read my stuff still?"

"I just looked for the most recent one since you've last talk to me. Maybe to catch up on how you're feeling since you aren't communicating with me like you should!"

"Tell me how you feel, Buttercup. Tell me what you think I'm doing. Because chances are, you wouldn't know anything."

"Well, honestly, I think that this poem of yours called 'The Promise' had something to do with me."

"Really? How did you figure that out?" I could hear the sarcasm in his words.

"Because of the rose." My phone was silent for a half hour. I texted him again. "Butch?"

"Can I talk to you during summer vacation about this? I think with the school work, this will be a little too much for you to handle." He replied.

"I can handle anything."

"I don't think so, Buttercup."

"How would you know?"

"Because this is going to be a lot to deal with."

"Only if you'll talk to me these last few days of school. And you have to tell me what this poem is about right after the last day of school! "

"No promising I'll talk before the last day, but I will be around to walk you home. Good enough?"

"Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Poem! Poem! Poem! That's all I can say! What do you think the poem is about? Next chapter will be the chapter she finds out the truth!<strong>

:DD It'll be up in a few hours!


	8. Chapter 8

****Buttercup finds out what the poem was about. Hope you enjoy! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Summer Vacation – Can't Handle the Truth<strong>

Butch has kept to his word and walked me home these last few days of school. He didn't say a word each time though. He didn't even look at me. I know he was always on the lookout for Miles, though. I don't understand why he doesn't like him so much. I mean, I understand that Miles can be a little bit strange, but he isn't that bad to be around at times, even when he becomes clingy. It's like a puppy. He's cute at first, then when it grows up on you and starts acting like a pup when it's fully grown, it gets a little bit annoying.

Anyways, it's the last day of school, and Butch is finally going to tell me about the poem! When I exited the building, he was waiting for me at the usual location he stood at. The tree by the stop sign at the edge of the street by the left gate at school. I was so eager to know, that I asked him right when I saw him.

"So, what was it about?" He looked at the passing cars and decided that we should fly.

"I need to take you somewhere private before I tell you." I nodded. He took my hand and we flew down to a beautiful multicolored home. It was a blue house with red shutters and the grass was greener than anything I've seen in my life. Before I could see anything else, Butch was in my face. "I'm sorry, Buttercup."

POW!

I woke up looking at nothing but the black. I turned on my night vision to see I was in an empty basement. Butch turned on the lights. Revealing me tied on a chair in the center of the room.

"Butch, what's going on?" I asked halfway conscious.

"I didn't want you to get out of control when I told you what happened."

"When what happened?"

"It's about the poem."

"Oh. Yeah. Before you tell me about the poem, can you tell me why you hate Miles so much?"

"He is a bastard." He told me.

"Be more descriptive."

"He tried to reveal me and my brothers."

"Reveal you? To whom?"

"Kahokiville! They don't know that we were ex villains."

"How did he figure it out?"

"He used to live in Townsville." That made sense. I nodded in understanding. My wrists were starting to hurt through these ropes.

"Can you untie me, please?"

"Not yet. I'm going to tell you about the poem now."

"Ugh. Alright."

"Alright. So you said you think the girl in the poem is you, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well it is."

"Do you remember anything else from the poem?"

"There was you who made a promise to this guy."

"Can you figure what he made me promise him?" he asked. I thought for a second.

"It had to do with the rose."

"Yeah. The black rose for Valentine's Day."

"Wait. So you promised him that you would give me a black rose for Valentine's Day?"

"Buttercup. Do you even understand who this guy is?"

"No." He put his arms around me. Hugging me tightly.

"It's Mitch." He said. My eyes widened.

"He told you to give me the black rose?"

"Yes." He let go and put his hand through my long black hair that grew back since I last cut it in January. Then I realized something.

"Wait… You said something about death in there. What was that about?"

"Uh.." Hesitation. Hesitation. He bit his bottom lip and looked around the room. "Well, you see, Buttercup. What happened was, I came to visit him to tell him to come visit you for Valentine's Day because I knew that it would make you happy."

"That's sweet of you. But he never came."

"Yeah. That's why I had to be the one who gave you the flower, but I couldn't let you know what happened that night."

"What happened?"

"Mitch was depressed and had many trips down to the psych ward for his suicidal attempts…"

"What?"

"He told me that he was suffering from heartache and missed you too much…"

"Butch..?"

"It was becoming a little too much for me to handle, or to hear. So I decided to leave his house. But then I felt bad for leaving him like that, so I went back to see if he would be okay."

"Was he okay?"

"He was crying."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So, he took out this red rose and handed it to me. He said 'Give it to Buttercup for me. I don't want her to see me like this.' So I took the rose and stared at him. I told him, 'Buttercup would just think I was lying.' He shook his head as he took out a knife…"

"A KNIFE?" My heart was beating fast.

"He said, 'If I'm gone, she'll have no more pain of me. She is better off with you. Keep her happy for me, will ya?' I nodded and asked him what he was going to do with the knife. He-he…"

"He killed himself.." I finished the sentence. I can't believe he did that. My eyes grew with such sadness. Then I remembered my dream earlier this year. Mitch was lying dead on the floor.

"I promised him I'll keep you happy. I wanted to tell you earlier, but I- I couldn't stand to see you like this. I had to protect you from the pain and the crying. I don't want you to suffer the same way he did." I looked me in the eyes as my tears began to fall.

"Untie me." I ordered. "UNTIE ME NOW!" He did what he was told. Once I was free from the chair, I punched him in the face as hard as I could.

"You can hurt me, but just don't hurt yourself." He said lying on the ground. My heart was fully shattered into pieces. No longer beating.

"You could have stopped him. Why didn't you?" I asked him with dark tones.

"What could I have done? His mind was already made up."

"Why didn't you take the knife from his hand?"

"The flower was brought to you. He still loved you."

"How did the flower turn black? How come it's still surviving this long?"

"When he killed himself, the color of the flower disappeared, turning it black. So, basically it's dead, but it's still beautiful."

"What if I left it in the heat without water? Would it die then?"

"You can't kill something that was never alive." I took a step back as the comment was told to me.

"You say you saw his life flash before your eyes? Like a vision?" he nodded. "What did you see?"

"I saw you. Nothing but you. There was you and him going to a dance. You were in a beautiful green dress and your hair was up so perfectly. One day he made you cry because you thought he was cheating on you with Morebucks, but he didn't, and he convinced you by holding you tightly all through the night. And another was you at the park, when he first asked you out. That awkward first kiss. The awkward hug. It was just awkward all over." I laughed a bit. I remember that day too well. I was standing by a tree when I heard Mitch coming over.

"_Buttercup! H-Hey!" He hit his head on a low branch. I held in a laugh. He didn't look how he did before he died. He looked like the start of an emo kid. His hair was the start of it all. But he sure didn't wear the eyeliner yet. At this point, he was still wearing his 'Mitch Rocks' shirt like every week._

"_Hi Mitch. What brings you here?"_

"_Oh nothing," he said scratching his head. "Just saw you and thought I should say hi." He smiled sheepishly while scratching his head again._

"_Did you dunk your head into a swarm of fleas or something?" I asked, irritated that he kept scratching his head._

"_I-Uh, perhaps I-, maybe I used too much conditioner.." I looked through his hair._

"_Your head seems fine to me! Are you alright?" I asked concerned. He looked in my eyes and put his hand on my shoulder. He looked like something was bothering him._

"_Will you.. Do you think you would- Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Shit. Did he ask me what I thought he asked me? My stomach started to feel weird. Perhaps I felt the butterflies._

"_I don't know. I kind of like us as friends. I don't want to ruin our friendship." _

"_Yeah," he sighed. "I know, but I promise that if we do go out, I won't hurt you."_

"_You really want to go out with me?"_

"_You mean the world to me?"_

"_Did you read that online?"_

"_Yeah." He scratched his head again. I grabbed his hand and smiled._

"_Haha. Okay. I guess we can go out." He took my hand and held it. Throughout the day, we just sat in the park in front of the fountain. It was pretty awkward. Especially when he tried to kiss me. He leaned in and I leaned back. Then he fell in the fountain. I thought that that was pretty mean so I jumped in the fountain with him and kissed him. We laughed the whole day._

"So you saw all of that?" I asked smiling at the memory.

"Yeah. Are you okay now?" I frowned.

"No, you idiot! I'm not okay! My boyfriend killed himself because of me!"

"He killed himself because he didn't want you to see him suffer from depression!"

"He was depressed because I wasn't there to be around him." I fell to my knees and began to cry.

"That's not your fault," he said putting him hand on my shoulder. "Buttercup, I promised him that I would keep you happy. And I plan on doing it if you'll let me." I glared at him and slapped his face.

"No. Not now, not ever." I got up and started to head out the door.

"Buttercup, where are you going?" he yelled as I opened the basement door.

"Somewhere where you can't find me."

* * *

><p>Man, the memory was pretty sweet. I feel bad for Buttercup. Now, where is she going?<p>

Find out next chapter! D:


	9. Chapter 9

****Continued from the last chapter in Butch's point of view. Hope it's intense enough! DD:

**I disclaim what I don't own. **

* * *

><p><strong>Summer Vacation – Saving Buttercup<strong>

"Buttercup, where are you going?" I yelled as she opened the basement door.

"Somewhere where you can't find me."

"Wait!" She flew out the house. Boomer ran down to the door of the basement.

"What happened?"

"I told her!"

"Go get her, man! Before she does something stupid!" Brick yelled from the other room. I flew out of my house and into the sky to see a bird's eye view of Kahokiville. It was too bright outside to see anything glowing. I scanned everywhere to see a bright green trail. I checked the park, the lakeside, and even the high school. The one place I didn't check was her house. I knocked on the front door of her house. Blossom opened the door, when it was open, I pushed her aside.

"Where is she?"

"What?"

"WHERE-IS-BUTTERCUP?"

"I thought she was with you!"

"She was. But she flew out after I told her!"

"What? Told her what?"

"About Mitch!"

"What happened to Mitch?"

"HE'S DEAD!"

"WHAT?" She screamed shocked. I flew upstairs and busted her room door open.

"Buttercup?" the room was dark. It was dark and silent. "Buttercup, are you in here?" I flipped the switch to find her lying in the corner with a knife against her throat. "BUTTERCUP! GET THAT SHIT AWAY FROM YOUR NECK!" Blossom and Bubbles ran upstairs to see what was going on.

"Buttercup!" they shrieked with terror.

"Get the fuck out of here! Right now!" I screamed at them. They walked into the room.

"What is going on?" Bubbles asked frightened. Buttercup was breathing heavily. I blocked the girls from getting closer.

"Get out. This is between me and Buttercup!"

"OBVIOUSLY. SHE'S OUR SISTER! SHE HAS A KNIFE AGAINST HER THROAT. WE AT LEAST DESERVE AN EXPLAINATION!"

"Maybe if you GET THE FUCK OUT, I can handle this and explain to you what happened _after_ everything is settled."

"Buttercup. What's wrong?" Bubbles asked halfway crying. Blossom held her. Buttercup didn't answer. Her eyes were a dark green. Darker than my eyes.

"Buttercup? It's me. Butch! Can you put the knife down?"

"NO!" she roared. Bubbles ran out of the room screaming. Blossom followed behind. It was just me and Buttercup.

"Buttercup. What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm about to kill myself!"

"You don't have to do this!"

"Mitch did it! Why can't I?"

"Why would you want to end your life for somebody so stupid?"

"HE DID IT BECAUSE HE LOVED ME!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE HE SACRIFICED HIS LIFE FOR YOU. IF HE REALLY LOVED YOU, HE WOULD HAVE STAYED ALIVE AND DEALT WITH HIS DAMN DEPRESSION AND VISITED YOU LIKE A NORMAL PERSON WOULD."

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL DO IT! I'M NOT AFRAID TO KILL MYSELF!" I began to panic. My heart was racing. What am I to do?

"Buttercup! Think about the people who love you!"

"Mitch was the only one who loved me!"

"NO HE'S NOT!"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?"

"I KNOW, OKAY? He isn't the only one who loves you. Blossom loves you, Bubbles love you. Professor loves you. Shit, the prick Miles loves you…" I grabbed the knife from her hand. "Get that shit out of your hand!" I yelled at her. She sat against the wall and began to cry. I sat against the wall on the other side of the room.

"I've never felt more alone in my life!" she sobbed.

"What the hell were you thinking, Buttercup?" I began tearing. "The asshole killed himself because he couldn't handle the depression of not being able to see you. His parents wouldn't let him." I threw the knife on her bed. She looked at me.

"I love him, Butch. He's the only one. The only one that I ever thought would make me happy."

"Well he isn't the only one who wants to make you happy."

"What are you talking about?"

"I love you, Buttercup. I'm tired of being afraid to tell you."

"You can't love me!"

"What's wrong, Buttercup? Am I not good enough for you?" I shot up and started to walk towards her.

"Don't fuck with me!" I began to walk back across the room in anger.

"Am I not suitable for your taste? I try and try to ignore my feelings. But I can't hide them anymore. Every fucking poem I wrote was about you, Buttercup! You're the girl who I was afraid couldn't accept the fact that I loved. But I just thought the past could be a factor. Now this is the biggest one of them all. Mitch has to get in the way of you. But you know what, Buttercup? I came here knowing that I wouldn't convince you to go out with me. I came here to make sure you didn't do anything stupid. You know why? Because I fucking love you. THAT'S WHY." I started to choke on my words and I began crying. Shit. I'm such a pussy. She stared at me while I was sobbing. My hands over my eyes, my knees bent towards my head.

"Butch?" she whispered.

"I don't want to replace Mitch. But I don't want you to feel alone. Because _I_ know the feeling. Being alone is the worst feeling you could feel. I mean, fuck Valentine's Day. It's the most artificial day of the year. You should be loving the person you're with every damn day. I'm only fifteen, but anybody could figure that shit out!" I sniffed. "If you don't want me to comfort you now, I want you to know, that I'm going to be here for you every single day making sure you are the happiest girl alive. Even if it isn't me who is making you happy."

"Butch, can I say something?" she said. I didn't hear her though. I just kept rambling.

"I'd even let you go out with that douche, Miles if that would make you less lonely- OW!" she smacked me in the face. I looked at her in pain.

"If it makes any sense, Butch, you made me feel like the worst possible girl alive. You've made me feel like you were leading me on, you told me my worst possible nightmare, and now you told me that you love me. How am I supposed to react?"

"He told me to make you happy. Is that too much to ask for? I know what you want. You want a guy who can kiss you goodnight, hold your hand when you're walking side by side, talk to you like they think you mean everything in the world to them. You want a guy who will tell you that you are beautiful. Buttercup, you are gorgeous the way you are now, but truth is, this is just bullshit to cover up something you're afraid of. Why would you care about what others think about you, I still see your soccer shorts hanging in the closet, there. You don't need to change who you are to suit the public because the public is full of shit. You were perfect the way you were. And you still are."

"Mitch was right," she paused. "He told me there would be a guy out there who would tell me not to change and appreciate me for who I was. Little did I know it would be you. I thought you would be just the guy who would try to keep me from being happy, but here you are trying to pick up the broken pieces of my heart. The day you kissed me on Valentine's Day, you made me have feelings for you. But I had to hide it because I knew that I still loved Mitch. Did you kiss me because you felt bad about Mitch?"

"I kissed you because I wanted to." I admitted.

"Then you ignored me."

"I ignored you to ignore the fact that I saw Mitch die."

"But you love me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I already explained this! Buttercup, if you don't want me here right now, then I'll leave," I got up and stopped at her bed. "And put that knife away. I don't want to look at another one of those." I walked out of her room and downstairs. I looked at Blossom and Bubbles on the couch shaking, worry in their eyes. "She's fine. Make sure she sleeps well tonight, she almost gave me a heart attack, but uh-I'll be at my house if you need me." They nodded and watched me exit the house. I can't believe I actually said those things to her. I hope she takes everything I said seriously. I won't let her suffer.

* * *

><p>Sooo what happens next? :

This conversation was too sad for my taste. My mood got all sad while I wrote this, and I was listening to the Jonas Brothers! xD haha!

But seriously, Buttercup doesn't understand that Butch really feels something for her. Will she come to her senses and accept Butch's love?

Hmm... I'm debating. :T

JUST KIDDING. You'll see!

See ya next chapter! :3


	10. Chapter 10

******Summer Vacation - Death Do Us Part**

**Buttercup**

A month has passed since that night. It bleeds through my mind non-stop. Butch hasn't talked to me or come over. I heard Bubbles say that they bumped into each other at Starbucks the other day. He was sitting with his brothers. It was sort of strange not talking to him on the computer either.. I mean, like we used to. I even checked the poetry site… But there was nothing new to be seen. My breakdown must have been too much for him to handle. I wouldn't want to talk to me too. I'm definitely not over Mitch now that he's dead. I think about him every day. But honestly, I think about Butch more…

I began to stare at the black rose I received for Valentine's Day earlier this year. Blossom walked in alongside with Bubbles. Both of them sat next to both sides of me on my bed.

"Everything is going to be alright." Blossom assured me.

"I think something good will happen to you soon." Bubbles said. I shook my head.

"Like what? What could possibly happen to me that is of good? I ruin every chance of goodness I get. It ends up that it's not right for me or that I'm not right for _it_!"

"Well, school is coming up next week. Maybe you could get a boyfriend..." Blossom suggested as she got up from beside me. I noticed her wardrobe. She was wearing a sparkly red dress that was strapless, red lipstick and her hair was in a bun that was meant for formal wear. Not to mention the four inch black heels she's strutting in. Where the hell is she going?

"Where are you going?" I interrogated. She laughed nervously.

"Nowhere…" She stared downwards not to make eye contact with me.

"She's going on a date…" Bubbles whispered to me. Blossom blushed.

"Yeah, she's certainly overdone her make-up alright. Who's the poor sucker?"

"Haha.. See, the funny thing is… When we saw the boys at Starbucks the other day, Brick had-"

"Say no more…" I grumbled and turned to face my wall on my bed. "Have fun."

Blossom click clacked her way back to my bed.

"Listen, Buttercup… I never really realized it before, but these guys are something special. Honestly, if I fall in love with Brick, then we'd know that we were all destined for each other. Bubbles is happily with Boomer-"

"And your point iiiiis?" I cut her off.

"My point is… Butch already confessed his love for you. And if we were all destined to be with one another, then he'll come around for you. Don't worry about Mitch. And don't worry about Butch for right now. Like I said, school is coming up soon… And don't hesitate to just make the most of it."

"I don't need advice. I didn't ask for it."

"It wasn't advice, it was just something to think about." She said walking out of the room. She waved to Bubbles who was still in my room sitting on my bed.

"Are you here to give me a lecture?"

"Do you remember when we first came here and I gave Butch your number and you were angry?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"Would you be angry if I asked him to come over here and spend some time with you?"

"BUBBLES! I OUTTA-"

"It was just a question!" she squeaked.

"So you didn't ask him to come over?"

_**DING DONG**_

"Weeeell…"

"That better be Brick…" I growled. I got off of my bed and ran downstairs to the living room to find Brick and Blossom standing there and greeting each other with smiles and laughter. How I missed that with Butch. Bubbles walked quietly behind, her arms wrapped around her back.

"Hello Buttercup! How are things going?" Brick asked.

"Hello Ron Weasley! Are you and Ginny going to get supper? Have a _jolly _good time for me!" I said sarcastically. Brick and Blossom had a look of disgust on their faces. I walked to the kitchen. "Fucking gingers.."

"You could say that again…" a voice said at the table. I turned to see Butch sitting there with his hands all up in my wheat thins.

"Hey you _bastard_! Get out of my wheat thins!" I ran and grabbed the box out of his hands. A scowl was visible on my face. Bubbles walked in the kitchen.

"Boomer is coming over to visit me. When he comes, he's coming upstairs to my room for a bit. You two need to work some things out." She said. We just stared at her. After a couple of seconds, she awkwardly walked upstairs to wait for the arrival of her most cherished boyfriend.

"So, you use any knives lately?"

"Why are you being such an asshole to me? You told me that you loved me and that you'll be there for me. Where the hell were you when I needed you this past month?"

"You don't need me. You need Mitch. Too bad he's _DEAD_!"

"ALRIGHT… I GET IT! I'M SORRY, DAMMIT!"

"Sorry can't cut it… And neither can the knife.."

"You're jokes are getting old, Butch. Act like an adult. Can we act mature for once?"

"I am being mature. Compared to you wanting to kill yourself. Do you call that mature?" he yelled. He grabbed a box out of his leather jacket and brought out a lighter and a cigarette.

"Don't you light up that cigarette! Don't you put that shit in my house!" He put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it. "You _DICK_!"

"What? Tobacco only has more than four-hundred toxic chemicals and give you lung cancer! It can kill a bitch, but hey! _WHY NOT?_"

"You are acting like a _five year old_!"

"No, no… I killed other people when I was five. Now I'm killing myself." He smirked.

"UGH! YOU ARE DRIVING ME INSANE!"

"Look who's talking." He puffed out some smoke. I watched the smoke disappear as it raised.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked calmly.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong." He said flicking ash into an ashtray he just pulled out of his pocket.

"Nothing is wrong? You're smoking in my house, hurting my feelings, and acting like you don't care when in reality, you give fifty times more shit about things involving me than my own sisters do."

"Why haven't you noticed that before? Why did it take me to have to tell you that _I_ wanted to make you happy? Why did _I_ have to face rejection from you because somebody couldn't handle life? Hmm? I don't think I deserved that."

"No.. You didn't…" I looked away from him. He sighed.

"Look, I haven't talked to you this past month so I can get my shit straight. You know that I love you… And you know that I always will… You know I'd do everything in my will to make you happy and to see you smile…" he said putting out his cigarette and walking towards me. He put both hands on my face and smiled. I leaned in for a kiss, but he backed away. "But you're a selfish bitch… And _I don't_ give in so easily." He let go of my head and leaned against the counter. I looked at the floor a little disappointed and a little embarrassed. Just before he could say anything else, Boomer walked in the front door and looks at us with a smile.

"Hi guys! Are you guys a happy couple yet?" he asked innocently. Bubbles came downstairs and dragged him back upstairs to her room. After we heard the door closed, Butch and I looked at each other for a minute. It wasn't hateful glares or anything brutal. It was as if we were having a conversation through our eyes. That is… until I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"I know you know I'm not over Mitch… And it's because he was my first… But do you think it's possible if you could be my second?" He raised a brow and crossed his arms. I closed my eyes and began to tear up. "And maybe my last?" I opened my eyes and one tear fell from my left. He stared at me, his eyes growing worried, but didn't come to my rescue.

"I want to help you, Buttercup. I really do. But what _can_ I do?"

"Am I that unforgivable?"

"If you're playing mind games with me, it's not working."

"Can't you see? I'm right in front of you! Does it _look_ like I'm playing mind games? Does it _look _like I'm trying to trick you into loving me? _No_! Please, Butch! Can we at least be friends? I fucking _miss _you! And if it wasn't Mitch always on my mind, it definitely was _you_…" I choked, my face now covered in tears. I began wiping them off with my green sweater when all of a sudden I felt hands grab me around my waist and a chin on top of my head and lips pecking my hair.

"I don't want to see you cry _ever_ again. I especially don't want to be the reason for them either," he said looking me in the eyes. I sniffled and nodded. He hugged me again and held me tight. "Why don't we go to your room for a bit. Is that okay?" I nodded again under his gentle touch. He then scooped me up and began walking upstairs to my room. He set me on my bed and tucked me in under the covers.

"You aren't leaving, are you?" I asked him as he took off his leather jacket and sat down on my bed next to me.

"Not right now. I'll wait until you fall asleep."

"Are we going to keep on talking?"

"How about we talk tomorrow?"

"You're putting me to bed at like seven in the evening. Why can't we talk now?"

"Because I think we both need the rest after our little outburst."

"It's normal. One day we don't look at each other, the next we're practically best friends. It's what we do."

"I don't want to do that anymore. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy… I'm happy as long as I'm with you…" I said. He laid down next to me on top of my covers and cuddled with me. I felt so warm… So happy… So… Soo right..

"I can't be with you." He said rubbing my back. I looked up at him in shock.

"What?"

"I think we need to just be friends first. You see, we barely know each other. How about we get our schedules at school settled, battle whatever it is in Kahokiville that needs to be battled, maybe go on a couple dates and see where this goes?"

"Butch, we know everything there is to know about each other. We are practically the same person! Your favorite sport is soccer, your favorite color is neon green because it's like a party color, you love to dance, you love to eat, you love tacos…"

"Sandwich?"

"Turkey and bacon on wheat."

"Pasta?"

"Macaroni and cheese with pepper and a dash of garlic."

"Song?"

"What A Shame – Shinedown"

"Band?"

"Linkin Park… Only their original stuff cuz the new stuff is shit."

"What did you do? Look in encyclopedia of Butch?"

"I like the same shit that you do. Except the song… My favorite song is-"

"You don't have one because there are too many songs that you relate to. And you're favorite show is Hey Arnold! because you like angry people because you are an angry person yourself and you like the fact that she takes it out on her crush Arnold who she's loved since she was three. You also love the scent of peppermint, but who doesn't?"

"Right… See, we do know a lot about each other."

"But do you know how I think of you?" I looked at him for a second. I looked in his eyes searching for an answer. But I could find none. I shook my head in response. "You know every bit and piece of information about me, but you don't know how I feel about you?"

"I could say the same about you." I replied. He smirked.

"Well what is it that you like about me so much then?" he asked sarcastically. I smirked.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

* * *

><p>D: Bad ending right? Bahh! Sorry about the long wait again! I don't know what has come over me these past few weeks with this busy schedule of mine. But the last time I updated this story was in late January! Good LARD! lol. Well, I hope it was decent... Not exactly what I planned out for this story, but it works with the next chapter. I think I promised the other story to have another chapter, but I rather have done this story since it's been like FOREVER! Hope you enjoy arguements and cliff hangers! What do you think will happen next? :3<p> 


End file.
